Wireless communication systems based on standards such as advanced television systems committee (ATSC), typically, comprise a transmitter and a receiver. The receiver is used to reproduce a signal as close as possible to a transmitted signal, which is transmitted over a channel which may add inter-symbol interference (ISI) and noise and distort the transmitted signal. The receiver comprises an equalizer, which may reverse or the inverse the effect of time-varying multipath channel and interference caused by the channel. Such ATSC DTV receivers may be used in computer systems.
In order to reduce the electromagnetic interference caused due to high clock frequencies in computer systems and peripherals, spread spectrum clock generation (SSCG) is used. SSCG may be, advantageously, used to modulate the clock signal to reduce the electromagnetic interference (EMI). However, the spread spectrum clocks cause interferences. The interference caused by harmonics of multiple spread clocks with base frequencies such as 40-80 MHz (LCD pixel clock), 33.33 MHz (PCI clock), 100 MHz (PCI-e) clock, data buses, and video signals may be referred to as platform noise (PFN).
Platform noise (PFN) is a major concern in portable environments such as laptop computer systems, netbooks, mobile internet devices, and personal digital assistants.